Rocky Horror Facebook Show
by Magenta-A-Domestic
Summary: Hm, don't know if i'm going to continue this. But anyway, rocky horror facebook show! and pleaes r&r
1. Chapter 1

Rocky Horror Facebook Show

Disclaimer: i do not own anything. The characters belong to Richard O'brian.

[Frank Furter] joined facebook.  
>[Magenta] joined facebook.<br>[Riff Raff] joined facebook.  
>[<em>Frank Furter] dislikes this<em>  
>[Columbia] joined facebook<br>[Eddie Teddy] joined facebook  
>[Columbia] wrote on [Eddie Teddy's] wall: "Cute name! Xoxo"<br>[Eddie Teddy] changed name to [Eddie]  
>[Columbia] dislikes this<br>[Janet Weiss] changed her relationship from [Engaged] till [its complicated]  
>[Frank Furter]likes this.<br>[Frank Furter] wrote on [Janet Weiss] wall: "Wasn't it pleasurable?"  
>[Janet Weiss] wrote on her own state: "Noo! It isn't like you think… its… it's…"<br>[Rocky Horror] joined facebook. [Rocky Horror] sent a friends request to [Janet Weiss]  
>[Frank Furter] dislikes this.<br>[Brad Majors] Joined facebook.  
>[Brad Majors] dislikes [Rocky Horror] friends request to [Janet Weiss]<br>[Rocky Horror] comment he's own friend request: "uh-uhu-uh" 

[Magenta] changed her relationship to "In a relationship" with [Riff Raff]  
>[Columbia] comment [Magentas] relationship: "Grooowseee!"<br>[Riff Raff] comment [Magentas] relationship: "earthling…"  
>[Magenta] comment her own relationship: "It's not YOUR relationship, Col!"<p>

[Columbia] changed from "In a relationship" to "It's complicated".  
>[Eddie] comment [Columbias] relationship: "What? Babe I just changed name!"<br>[Columbia]comment her own relationship: "Eddie, your kinda dead…"  
>[Frank Furter] like this.<br>[Frank Furter]comment [Columbias] relationship: "That's a rather tender subject."  
>[Magenta dislike this]<br>[Magenta] comment [Columbia] relationship: "Master, that's old. It isn't funny"  
>[Frank Furter] comment [Columbias] Relationship: "It is! Rocky laugh about it"<br>[Rocky Horror] comment [Columbias] relationship: "uhuhuhuh"  
>[Magenta] comment [Columbias] relationship:"That isn't a laugh! Rocky saying that to all" <p>


	2. Profilepictures

**A/N thanks for all the rewievs! Disclaimer: I don't own a shit. Not facebook or the characters **

[Brad Majors] is now friends with [Frank Furter]  
>[Brad Majors] left a comment on [Frank Furters] profile picture; "Frank! You can't have photos on facebook with yourself in underwear! <em>Woman underwear…<em>"  
>[Janet Weiss] like this.<br>[Frank Furter] comment he's own picture: "Why, too sexy for you? Anyway, this is my casual clothes. And I look completely gooorgeus."  
>[Janet Weiss] dislikes this.<p>

[Rocky Horror] changed profile picture.  
>[Rocky Horror] left a comment on he's own profilepictue; "i look pretty"<br>[Magenta] dislikes this.  
>[Columbia] comment [Rocky Horror's] profile picture: "OMG! ROCKY CAN TALK!"<br>[Riff Raff] comment [Rocky Horror's] profile picture: "Actually he just write, sings and "Uhuhuhuh"."  
>[Frank Furter] comment [Rocky Horror's] profile picture:"He can do so much more than that!"<br>[Riff Raff] left a comment on [Rocky Horror's] profile picture: "Like what?"  
>[Frank Furter] comment [Rocky Horror's] profile picture:"Listen to me and sexual sexual assignment ..."<br>[Brad Majors][Janet Weiss][Riff Raff] [Magenta] dislike this.  
>[Frank Furter] comment [Rocky Horror's] profile picture: "I hate you all!"<br>[Rocky Horror] comment he's own profile picture: "uHUHUHUHhuhuh"  
>[Frank Furter] comment [Rocky Horror's] profile picture:"Not you sweeetie"<br>[Rocky Horror] comment he's own photo:"uhuh"

[Rocky Horror] sent another friend request to [Janet Weiss]

**[shorty]**


	3. Friends

[Janet Weiss] is now friend with [Rocky Horror]  
>[Brad Majors] dislike this.<br>[Rocky Horror] like this.  
>[Rocky Horror] commet this: "i luv u janet"<br>[Frank Furter] comment [Janet Weiss] new friend:"ROCKY! HOW CAN YOU?"  
>[Rocky Horror] comment [Janet Weiss] new friend:"uuhuhuh..."<br>[Janet Weiss] comment this:"Rocky!"  
>[Brad Majors] looks like a fish.<br>[Brad Majors] comment this:"Janet!"  
>[Janet Weiss] comment this:"Brad!"<br>[Dr. Scott] joined facebook.  
>[] sended a friend request to [Eddie]<br>[] comment [Janet Weiss] new friend:"ooh the name thing again? Janet!"  
>[Columbia] comment [Janet Weiss] new friend:"yay! im in, always wanted it! ehh... Eddie?"<br>[Magenta] comment [Janet Weiss] new friend:"."  
>[Frank Furter] comment[Janet Weiss] new friend:"..."<br>[Janet Weiss] comment her own friend: "Brad, it isnt what you think!"  
>[Brad Majors] comment [Janet Weiss] new friend:"God dammit!"<br>[Rocky Horror] comment [Janet Weiss] new friend: "uh?"

[Janet Weiss] have unfriend [Rocky Horror]  
>[Frank Furter] [Brad Majors] like this.<p>

[Eddie] changed name to [Eddie Teddy Scott]  
>[Columbia] comment this: "THANK YOU! I LOVE YA!"<br>[] comment this:"vazn't you dead..? i thought i eated u"  
>[Eddie Teddy Scott] dislike this.<br>[Frank Furter] like this.

[A/N Short.. sorry! maybe post more tonight. Anyway, im not being able to wright in a couple of days, but please keep review!)


	4. Wedding

[Columbia] "Just bitchin' in the kitchen…"  
>[Magenta] comment [Columbia's] state: "Right! The only thing you can do there is sickle the pizza."<br>[Columbia] wrote a state:"Crying in the bedroom…"  
>[Frank Furter] comment this: "I think we can do better than that! This is Rocky Horror, not that shitty thing."<br>[Rocky Horror] comment this:"naah frank your wrong this is facebook"

[Janet Weiss] fixed an event: "Wedding! Janet Weiss and Brad Majors 3 september"  
>[Frank Furter] dislike this.<br>[Brad Majors] comment [Janet Weiss] event: Dammit Janet! It's the wrong date! The wedding is the forth!"  
>[Rocky Horror] comment this: "Do janet gonna marry? Me?"<br>[Eddie Teddy Scott] comment this: "Wow Rocks! You have written 2 phrases today. :D"  
>[Frank Furter] comment [Janet Weiss] event: "I am not invited! But I don't need a invitation anyway. And that with rocky… Yeah, he's probably in the zen room. He's high, you see."<br>[Dr Scott] comment this:" Eddie! Ich am being high or something?"  
>[Riff Raff] comment [Janet Weiss] event: "FOR GOD SAKE, you make me wanna pick up my old lazer and kill you! Eddie's is not dead, for now, anyway!"<br>[Frank Furter] dislike this.  
>[Columbia] comment [Janet Weiss] event: "You know Riffy, my tits still ache. And they have become a little more imminent ..."<br>[Riff Raff] comment this: "Don't. Want to. Know."

**A/N: Thank for all the r&r! Just comment if you want to see a bit more of a particularly character.**


	5. Fish Nets

[Ralph Hapschatt] joined facebook.

[Betty Munroe] joined facebook.  
>[Ralph Hapschatt] changed relationship from marriage to divorced.<p>

[Ralph Hapschatt]: Im getting a tumblr!  
>[Janet Weiss] comment this: "What 's tumblr? Im frighten!"<p>

[Brad Majors] comment this: "It's allrigt Janet! Its similar to facebook"

[Dr Scott) comment this:" i alzo have tumblr! We can addz each other! I pozt interzting things about space and tranceducer and picutrez of eddie az young!"

[Eddie Teddy Scott] comment this: "DO YOU?"  
>[Magenta] comment this: "Tell me scotty… Vat the url to this… tumblr?"<br>[Riff Raff)] comment this: "*smirk*"  
>[Columbia] comment this: "how intersting! Eddie we gotto check this out later. Btw ralph who are ya?"<p>

[Dr Scott] comment this: ".com"

[Frank Furter] wrote on [Magenta]'s wall: "MAAAGENTA!"

[Magenta] comment this: "Vaat? Don't you have the strength to scream my name IRL?"

[Frank Furter] comment he's own note: "Im hungry. What's for dinner?"

[Magenta] comment this: "You're favorite master. Meatloaf vith…"

[Riff Raff comment this: "A bit of curry."

[Frank Furter] comment he's own note: "Good. Erk. You're become one of thoose awful couple who end each others sentences."

[Rocky Horror] sent a friend-request too [Janet Weiss]

[Rocky Horror] posted a picture on [Betty Munroe]'s wall: "Dos this bird belong to u?"

[Betty Munroe] comment this: "IT ISN'T MINE. STOP IT. IT'S OLD. OKAY ROCKS?"

[Janet Weiss]: "I just went through Brads laundry… I found a pair of… fishnets…"

[Rocky Horror] likes this.  
>[Frank Furter] comment this: "AAHA! THAT'S why im missing a pair! Well, brad an old friend of mine, but he could have asked… I thought riff raff took 'em."<br>[Brad Majors] comment this: "I-i-I don't know how they got there.."

[Frank Furter] comment this: "That's what everyone says…"

[Janet Weiss] comment her own state: "I found a pair of high heels… Brad… what have done wrong? If only…"

[Magenta] comment this: Stop it. Noboady enjoys your whining."

[Frank Furter] comment this: "You know Brad.. If you wanna have a chat, or a glass of whine, or something much more fun… Im here."

[Janet Weiss] disliked this.

[Janet Weiss] added [Rocky Horror]


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, do u think I would invite a few from shock treatment?

[Brad Majors] wrote on [Janet Weiss] wall: "Em, Janet i'm going too… erhrm… buy some.. apples. Yeh, buy some apples. So I'm coming home quit late, I maybe don't come back til tomorrow.. its hard to, hrm, buy apples. But don't worry Janet. Everything going too be alright."  
>[Frank Furter] like this.<br>[Janet Weiss] comment this: "But Brad! You're allergic to apples!"  
>[Brad Majors] comment this: "I know. But I love apples. So I'im.. going to buy some medicine too. Don't worry Janet."<p>

~ 20 minutes later ~

[Janet Weiss] wrote a state: "Where's Brad? Where's anybody?"  
>[Magenta] comment this: "So vhat, are little Janet going to cry?"<br>[Janet Weiss] comment her own state:"y-es… actually. B-but I can at least say my "w"'s!"

[Brad Majors] checked in too: "Denton-castle-who-has-no-phone" through Iphone.  
>[Janet Weiss] comment this: "DO YOU WENT THERE? OH BRAD.."<br>[Betty Munroe] comment this: "DO YOU HAVE AN IPHONE?"  
>[Riff Raff] comment this: "WE DO HAVE A PHONE. ASSHOLES AND SLUTS CAN'T USE IT!"<br>[Frank Furter] comment this: "smirk, so you're finaly here. I'm in the bedroom. ;)"  
>[Janet Weiss] went offline because she swooned.<p>

[Columbia] wrote on [Frank Furter's] wall: "Sorry to disturb u and Braaad frankie! But Rocks gone! He's like, the chains like broken1111111111111!1!1!11111111"  
>[Dr Scott] comment this: "Coluhmibiah, can I call u carooline? Columbiah zuch a creeppzy name! but anywayz, vat doz "1" mean? Eddie gotta marrie a zmart girl!"<br>[Eddie Teddy Scott] comment this: "Cool down Scotty! I think Columbia tried to write "!". "  
>[Frank Furter] comment this: "HOW COULD HE? I bought a gift for my little baby! And that's no way to behave on our two years day!"<br>[Rocky Horror] comment this: "at least im prety…"  
>[Frank Furter] comment this: "That's old! I aint gonna forgive you for you're pretty. Come here, so you can pay your guilt in a much more funny way! With me and Brad.."<p>

[Janet Weiss] wrote a state: "ROCKY IS OUTSIDE MY HOUSE!"  
>[Betty Munroe] comment this: "IM COMING OVER!" <p>


End file.
